


Don't Belong To No City (Don't Belong To No Man)

by CommanderHeartThrob



Series: The 100 One Shots [16]
Category: The 100 (TV), batman arkham knight
Genre: Catwoman/Batman mentioned, Clarke Griffin/Lexa mentioned, Dick Greyson/Barbara Gordon implied, F/F, F/M, Finn Collins/Raven Reyes implied, Gotham City AU, Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy mentioned, Nightwing/Oracle implied, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderHeartThrob/pseuds/CommanderHeartThrob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Barbara Gordon steals Selina Kyle from Batman. (The 100 characters as iconic Super heroes and villains.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Belong To No City (Don't Belong To No Man)

Octavia scales the side of the clocktower, reaching the top of the building in no time and enters through the hatch in the roof, dropping down into Oracle's lair.

“You know, Linc,” she starts, looking around the room she has landed in. “Elevators are much more convenient when wearing leather.”

“They’re also convenient for someone in a wheelchair,” Oracle jokes, emerging from behind one of the two bookshelves.

“Shit, sorry. Didn’t realize,” Octavia stammers, putting her hands above her head in surrender before adjusting the red and black goggles that rested on top of her head.

“You know, for a villain, you seem to be much more kindhearted than I imagined you’d be,” Oracle smirks at Octavia, which causes a deep pink blush to creep over the girls cheek bones.

“A little kindness never killed nobody,” the sea-green eyed girl replied, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand, which she soon found to be difficult when wearing a full body leather suit. **_Maybe I should’ve rethought the design before making the first suit I could think of_** , she thought. The attractive hazel eyed girl before her broke her out of her thoughts.

“Batman will arrive soon. Please, take a seat, Catwoman. Make--” The girl was cut off quickly and a welcoming hand soon found itself directly in front of her.

“Please, Oracle, call me Octavia,” She said, the blush upon her cheeks quickly growing to be a deeper red.

“The name’s Raven,” The girl said, taking Octavia’s hand in her own.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. Now I can finally put a name to the face,” Octavia said, shaking the girls hand.

“Maybe I’ll get to meet you without the leather getup,” Raven joked, holding Octavia’s hand in hers for a second longer. She winked before slowly placing her hand back into her lap.

“You know, I think I’d like that. It'll just have to wait until after we kick Joker’s ass for the twentieth time,” Octavia smiled at the girl, which she hadn’t done with anyone in a long time.

“I’d like that, too,” Raven replied, the smile on her face growing larger with every second she looked at the other girl. The two made small talk, discussing little things like what their favorite things were. When Raven asked Octavia why she chose to become a villain, she jokingly answered with, “Now if I told you that, I’d have to kill you.” They weren’t sure how long they stayed like that, but Octavia quickly realized that she now knew more about this girl than she knew about the guy she was occasionally sleeping with. It wasn’t long until their moment was interrupted.

“I see you two have already met,” a deep voice said, forcing Octavia to turn towards the source.

“Speak of the devil and he shall come,” Octavia mumbled to herself before addressing the man in front of her. “Took you long enough, bats,” she said, mockingly. A figure moved behind him and Octavia quickly pulled out her whip.

“Woah, O! Careful. It’s just Finn!” The man in the batsuit exclaimed, stepping towards the smaller girl dressed in leather.

“What’s bird boy doing here, Lincoln?” She asked the taller man, prepared to fight him in Raven’s lair.

“Um, excuse me,” Finn spoke up. “It’s nightwing now.”

“Whatever you say, bird boy,” Octavia snapped her whip to startle the boy before clipping it back onto her utility belt. This earned a snicker from the girl in the wheelchair beside her. _**Why is that suddenly the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard?**_ she thought to herself, quickly wishing she had arrived after Lincoln had so that she wouldn’t have these thoughts about the dark haired girl next to her. “So, what’s Joker done this time?” She asked, looking to each of the three people in front of her, her gaze lingering on Raven for a moment longer than it should have. She took in every detail of the girl before her, wanting to burn her image into her memory.

“He paralyzed the Commissioner's daughter,” Finn said, leaving everything to Octavia’s imagination.

“He did _what_ to _who_ now?” Octavia spat, confused as to why this was so important. Little did she know, the Commissioner’s daughter was seated in the wheelchair right beside her.

“He’s the reason why I’m in a wheelchair,” Raven spoke up, and suddenly Octavia’s eyes became softer as she dropped down to her knees, letting her emotions show as she held Raven’s hand. Finn moved to push Octavia away, but Raven waved him off. The scraggly haired boy in the small black mask rolled his eyes at the encounter before him as he folded his arms across his chest. “I answered the door, thinking that my father forgot something, but when I opened it, the Joker was standing there. He had a gun in his hand, and he pulled the trigger before snapping a picture and leaving. The bullet was too close to my spine, and now I’m forced to spend the rest of my life in this chair,” Raven finished her thought, pointing to the lower half of her body as she did so. The fact that Octavia was holding the hand of the Commissioner’s daughter didn’t phase her. Instead, she was filled with rage and panic over the fact that the girl she grew to care about over the past two hours was put in harm's way because of some psychotic asshole. This man pushed one of her friends into a vat of Joker Toxin, and almost beheaded another. He’s the reason why her closest friend is now bat-shit crazy, _no pun intended_ , and why another is head over heels for that same friend. All Octavia could think about was getting revenge for the girl in the chair before her, and it was now the only thing that could be seen in her eyes; rage and disgust.

“We can fix this, right?” Octavia said, first no louder than a whisper. “Lincoln, we can fix this,” she repeated, now practically yelling. “Either Clarke or Lexa can fix this! Clarke may only be a psychiatrist, but her mother is a surgeon; the best in all of Gotham City!” Octavia exclaimed, looking at Raven once again, trying to think of everything she could to help the girl.

“Who do you think removed the bullet in the first place, O?” Lincoln said, taking a few steps closer to the girl in leather and placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“Octavia, we’ve tried. Clarke hasn’t been the same since she was pushed into the vat of Joker Toxin, and you know all Lexa cares about is Clarke and her plants. Just because they’re both doctors doesn’t automatically mean they can help me,” Raven says, keeping her eyes locked on Octavia’s green ones. “Abby did the best she could, but she couldn’t save my legs. I’m stuck like this because I didn’t think to check to see who was at the door. We all make mistakes, mine just led me down a different path.”

“What can we do?” Octavia asked, pleading eyes looking at the three faces that surrounded her as she stood back up, her grip on Raven’s hand remaining the same.

“Well, this is where I come in,” Finn replied, unfolding his arms and placing a protective hand on Raven’s shoulder, causing her to roll her eyes at him. Octavia listened to Finn’s rant, and all she could think about was protecting the Commissioner’s daughter. As she stood there, holding Raven’s hand, she thought **_How and when did I become such a softy? For someone who used to refuse to get attached I’m sure being overprotective of a girl I just met moments ago._** She looked down at the brown eyed girl and her once icy heart began to melt as her sea green eyes gazed into the windows of Raven’s soul. **_So this is how Ivy felt when she fell head over heels for Harley,_** she thought, and a small grin etched itself into her soft features once again.


End file.
